Et les placebos de plus belle
by Aelim
Summary: OS - Seul dans son lit il repense à lui, à son absence, à ce qu'il ne lui dira jamais. Il repense aux hommes qui traversent sa vie et qui ne sont pas lui. Seul dans son lit, il l'attend… Song fic HP/DM


**Titre:** Et les placebos vont de plus belle…  
**Auteur: **Aelim  
**Résumé:** OS - Seul dans son lit il repense à lui, à son absence, à ce qu'il ne lui dira jamais. Il repense aux hommes qui traversent sa vie et qui ne sont pas lui. Seul dans son lit, il l'attend… Song fic HP/DM  
**Disclaiming:** Les personnages sont à JKR, évidemment!

La chanson est **_Placebo_ du groupe _Street Spirit_**, sur l'album Placebo, **téléchargeable et écoutable en toute légalité sur _Jamendo_** [track/25313]

**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Couple:** HP/DM  
**Note:** C'est un peu PWP... Je préfère vous le dire... ^^ J'ai fait en sorte que ça se lise très vite!

Merci à vous!

* * *

**Et les placebos vont de plus belle…**

Une pièce presque vide, illuminée par quelques rayons de soleil.  
Un sol clair, des murs blancs.  
Un lit.  
Des draps froissés.  
Un homme allongé.  
Ses cheveux noirs en bataille.  
Son corps chaud.  
Caressant doucement les draps avec sa main.  
Enfouissant sa tête sur l'oreiller voisin.  
Humant.  
Cherchant désespérément.  
Ne trouvant rien.  
Il se crispe et gémit, doucement, comme un secret précieux,

- Draco…

_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Sous les pluies divines des restes secretique_  
_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Et sers les corps_

Le manque, toujours ce foutu manque qui revenait.  
Son nom, qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit  
Son visage.  
Son corps marqué.  
Ses mains si grandes.  
Son regard un peu perdu, qui le troublait tellement.  
Les souvenirs de ces quelques nuits passées ensemble.

_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Que je sourcille, que je sursis_  
_Impassible vaurien au matin qui s'enfuit_

Tu me manque.  
Reviens, encore une fois.  
Viens en moi.  
Tu me manque.  
Reviens.  
Reste…  
Reviens puis reste avec moi, ne t'enfuis pas au petit matin après avoir bu un café en silence.  
Un silence que j'ai toujours trouvé pesant.  
Même si j'essayais de ne rien montrer.  
J'aimerais tellement te dire…

_Faut mentir _  
_Faut trahir_  
_Et surtout pas montrer_  
_Et les placebos vont de plus belle_

Je ne pense qu'à toi.  
Même pénétré par cet homme qui vient de partir.  
Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.  
A ce que tu aurais dit si ça avait été toi.  
A ce que tu aurais fait.  
A ton corps.  
Cette cicatrice sur ton torse.  
Tes baisers…  
Mais cet homme… Il n'est pas toi. Il me fait du bien mais ce n'est pas toi.  
Ce n'est qu'un placebo…

_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Emmène mourir de grave_  
_De ce corps je me passe_  
_Des sourires qui se lassent_  
_Enlace-moi encore_

Enlace-moi encore.  
Embrasse-moi encore.  
Prends-moi encore.  
Fait moi mourir encore une fois, entre tes bras.  
J'ai peur de toi.  
Peur de ma dépendance.  
Comment peux-tu me manquer autant alors que tu n'as jamais été mien?

_Comme cette nuit de folie_  
_Quand l'ivresse une nuit_  
_Faut mentir _  
_Faut trahir_

La chaleur de tes lèvres, ta bouche sur la mienne. Ta bouche dans mon cou, tes mains sur mon corps, tes mains sur mon sexe dressé. Mes cris et les tiens. Ton souffle dans mon oreille, ton sexe en moi. Ma jouissance. La tienne.

_Et qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix_  
_Se serrer contre toi_  
_Comme l'envie, le désir qui succombe à mes nuits_  
_Impassible vaurien au matin qui s'enfuit_  
_Nuit d'ivresse _

Cette nuit, cette nuit qui m'échappe, ton odeur qui disparait de mes draps. Il faut dire que les hommes qui passent par là essayent d'y imposer la leur…  
Souvenirs d'une nuit qui hante mon esprit. Souvenirs que j'essaye de retenir.  
Parce que je n'ai pas pu te retenir.

_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Encore_

Encore…

_Et divine de mes restes_  
_Te lasse des sourires_  
_L'après midi j'ai compris quel sursis était hier_  
_Qu'on n'a pas le choix _  
_Se serrer contre toi_  
_Et les placebos de plus belle_  
_Enlace-moi encore_

J'ai compris, j'ai tout compris.  
Ton sexe en moi, ta bouche sur la mienne.  
Il était déjà trop tard.  
Le choix était fait.  
Le choix… Nous n'en avons jamais eu.  
Pas moi en tout cas.  
Ca avait toujours été toi.

_Sous les pluies divines des restes secretiques_  
_Et serrer nos corps au dehors_  
_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Comme l'envie, le désir qui succombe a mes nuits_  
_Et je crève et je chante_  
_Et je crève et je danse_

Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qui nous avait amené ici, dans ce lit, ton corps contre le mien. Tu n'avais rien dit et tu m'avais embrassé, encore… Nous avions vite été nus tous deux. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que te regarder, te désirer, devenir dur pour toi. Dur.  
Je me rappelle si peu de ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu étais en moi, tu étais en moi et je criais. Tu étais en moi et je gémissais. Tu étais en moi et j'aimais ça, trop… Beaucoup trop.  
Mes mains dans tes cheveux, ma bouche sur la tienne, ton sexe en moi.  
Et tu m'embrassais encore… Et tu venais encore.  
Ta jouissance, la mienne… Mes bras qui t'enserrent et caressent ton torse.  
Tu me manque.

Tu n'étais pas ma première fois et tu ne seras surement pas la dernière.  
Mais te sentir en moi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.  
Prends-moi encore.  
Plus fort.  
Draco…

_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Sous les pluies divines des restes secretiques_  
_Puisqu'il faut serrer les corps_  
_Cette nuit j'ai compris_  
_Et serrer ton corps contre moi_  
_Impassible vaurien au matin qui s'enfuit_

Et tu t'es enfui  
Tu es revenu  
Tu es reparti…  
Combien de fois encore?  
Combien de mensonges?  
Ne pas montrer ce lien qui se tisse entre nous.  
Combien de placebos entre tes visites?  
Trop.  
Trop d'eux et pas assez de toi.

_Décolle_  
_Trait sur les mots_  
_Tes folies_  
_Démentir_  
_Et surtout pas montrer_  
_Les placebos qui se crispent_

Surtout ne pas montrer.  
Surtout ne rien dire.  
Mentir.  
Sourire.  
Faire comme si de rien était.  
Faire comme si mon cœur ne battait pas à tout rompre.  
Comme s'il n'y avait pas ce poids dans mon estomac chaque fois que je t'aperçois.  
Comme si je ne ressentais rien.  
Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime. Il est trop tôt pour cela. Mais il est trop tard pour m'éloigner de toi… Trop tard.

_Et je chante et je crève_  
_Mais non rien de grave_  
_Et ton corps qui se lasse_  
_Des sourires que je lasse_

Je me lève de mon lit.  
Ton odeur qui n'y est pas m'exaspère.  
Mes pieds en sueurs laissent des traces humides sur le carrelage.  
Dehors il fait beau.  
Je vais aller me promener, et espérer, encore…

_Comme l'envie, le désir qui succombe à mes nuits_  
_Enlace-moi encore_  
_Sous les pluies secretiques_  
_Et serrer nos corps au dehors_

Espérer te croiser, me répéter ce que je te dirais… Pour que tu reviennes.  
Me rappeler tes mains sur mon corps, le café que nous buvions au petit matin.  
Sans un mot.  
Et pourtant je sais bien que si je t'aperçois je ne bougerais pas, détournant les yeux, espérant juste que tu me regarde et vienne me parler.  
Quand il s'agit de toi je n'ai aucun courage.  
Reviens vers moi, car je ne peux plus bouger.  
Reviens vers moi, car ton absence me fait peur…  
Mais ta présence me terrifie d'autant plus.  
Je ne viendrais pas car tant que tu ne me rejette pas il reste de l'espoir… Et tant que je n'avance pas tu ne peux pas me rejeter.  
Reviens-moi Draco…

_J'ai compris_  
_Qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix_  
_Et se serrer contre toi_  
_Faut mentir_  
_Faut trahir_  
_Et les placebos vont de plus belle…_

Et les placebos vont de plus belle.  
En attendant que tu me reviennes enfin…

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci à vous les enfants!**

**Reviews?**

**Amour!**  
**Cœur!**  
**Joie!**

**Aelim**


End file.
